theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season 12
Big Brother House of Shade: 12 was the twelvth season in the online competition series House of Shade. Hosts Twists *'Fans vs. Favorites:' As the theme of the series suggests, this season of House of Shade features 10 fans of House of Shade/Big Brother, as well as 10 returning players to compete against each other this season. *'Returning Players:' As favorites, House of Shade gathered 10 of their most iconic houseguests of several seasons past. -From House of Shade: Season 2 Joe and Kara (who also appeared in House of Shade: All Stars) -From House of Shade: Season 3 Roy -From House of Shade: Season 5 Amanda -From House of Shade: Season 7 Kennedy -From House of Shade: Season 8 Amir and Sheryl -From House of Shade: Season 9 Steffen -From House of Shade: Season X Ashley -From House of Shade: Season 11 Liana *'Expanded Cast:'For the first time ever in House of Shade, the cast size increased to the biggest cast the series had seen, with a 20 person cast. *'Viewing Lounge Influence:' This season the viewing lounge got to vote on a twist or task that would have some impact on the game -Week 2 was anon-gate 2.0 that everyone had to send in anonymous comments to the blog, or become have-nots -Week 3 replaced the Power of Veto, and the winner would win 2 Power of Vetos -Week 6 the Viewing Lounge was the HoH, having the power to nominate two houseguests. They nominated Amanda and Roy, both of whom will face eviction as the the final nominees. *'Multiple Vote Canceler:' The reward competition during week 4 offered the winner the ability to cancel 4 houseguests from voting named right before eviction. Steffen won this competition and chose to cancel the votes of Amanda, Amir, Samuel and Trent. *'Eviction + Fake Eviction:' Week 5 was a fake double eviction, meaning that the person with the 2nd most votes to SAVE would not be evicted. Liana had the 2nd most votes and stayed in the house. *'2 HoH's:'During week 7, 2 HoH's were up for grabs, these HoH's would nominate from their respective vans, and could not nominate the other, at the end of the week, each non-nominated houseguest would cast 2 votes to evict, one from each van, and the highest receiving houseguest of votes from each van would be evicted. *'Jury Moderator:' Like on the real show, a moderator was brought in to help the jury decide on who they wanted to win, the moderator this season was Jacob the winner of season 9. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: As a result of the public vote, a second veto was given to the Power of Veto winner, meaning they would have a second PoV to potentially use during the ceremony. Samuel won the double Power of Veto, and used them both to save both himself and Eva, causing Amir to make 2 replacement nominees. *Note 2: Thanks to wining the lip-sync competition, Steffen was able to cancel 4 votes during the week, he chose to cancel, Amanda, Amir, Samuel and Trent's vote. *Note 3: This week was a double eviction, meaning that during her HoH, Amanda had to nominate 3 people for eviction, a PoV would take place, and a replacement nominee would be named if needed, the remaining houseguests would then vote to save rather than evict, however this was actually a lie, it was actually a single eviction and a single fake eviction, where the person with the second most votes to save, Liana, was fake evicted, but returned to continue in the game. *Note 4: This week the viewing lounge acted as the HoH, where a poll was held and the 2 houseguests with the highest votes would be nominated, as Amanda and Roy had the most votes, they were nominated. *Note 5: This week was not only a double eviction, but also 2 HoH's were crowned, who could only nominate from 1 of 2 groups that they were assigned. Amir got to nominate from Group #1, including Amanda, Andie, Kennedy, Samuel, Steffen and Trent, and Leah got to nominate from Group #2 including herself, Amir, Ashley, Liana, Saxon and Sheryl, however since Amir won and HoH, he couldn't be nominated. Everyone then evicted 1 person from each van, including the HoHs, except each HoH could only vote in the van they didn't nominate from *Note 6: This week was a double eviction, meaning that 3 houseguests would be nominated, and instead of voting to evict, the remaining houseguests would vote to save, the person with the most votes would stay in the house, while the other 2 were evicted. *Note 7: After Sheryl saved herself with the Power of Veto, Trent decided to use the secret Power of Veto that he had gotten the week before from a secret Power he had won in that week's PoV competition. *Note 8: At the beginning of the week was an instant eviction, where the initial nominations made by the HoH were the final nominees for the week without a Power of Veto competition, the house then voted to evict as normal. *Note 9: Though Sheryl initially won the Power of Veto competition, it was later revealed that she had cheated in the competition that week, another veto competition was then held to make up for it, which Saxon later won. *Note 10: During the finale, the jurors voted on who, between Amir and Trent, they wanted to win rather than evict.